Saloprie de Tweek
by hellsnight
Summary: Une forêt, du camping, une tente, Craig et Tweek, et des monstres qui n'existent pas. Je vous laisse découvrir :)


disclaimer : South Park ne m'appartient pas

rated : K+

couple(s) : Craig x Tweek

J'ai écrit cette fiction sur un coup de tête et d'inspiration, j'espère que ça vous plaira :) enjoy et bonne lecture !

* * *

Southpark, Colorado. Un professeur du petit collège de la ville à décidé de faire une classe verte afin de pouvoir étudier la nature avec ses étudiants. Forcément, il a fallut que ça tombe sur ma classe. C'est donc ainsi qu'on se retrouve par groupe de quatre ou de deux, à devoir monter des tentes à la con dans une prairie à la con avec des cons. Genre la bande à Marsh, qui fit une petite sortie nocturne dans la forêt lorsque vint le soir. On fit pareil. Token fut le premier à retourner au campement, trop crevé soit disant, et Clyde le suivit pendant que moi et Tweek on restait assit sur notre tronc d'arbre déraciné, le temps que je finisse ma clope.

- Dis, tu y es déjà –gnh– venu dans cette fo-forêt ?

Le voix du petit blond partait en couille sur la fin. C'qu'il pouvait être trouillard.

- P'tet bien une fois, quand j'étais plus jeune.

Je l'entends avaler sa salive difficilement. J'soupire en tirant une taffe plus longue avant de souffler l'intégralité de la fumée en l'air.

- Tu cr-crois au t-t-trolls ?

J'écrase mon mégot contre le tronc et j'le jette par terre, puis j'me lève et passe mon bras derrière son cou pour l'obliger à se lever.

- C'est d'la connerie Tweek, viens on rentre.

Il hoche la tête et on reprend le chemin du campement. Il commence à faire froid ce soir là, j'suis pas mécontent d'avoir pensé a prendre mon bonnet et mon sweat a capuche. Au loin j'entends des voix, j'suppose que ça doit être les quatre autres blaireaux qui prennent la direction du retour, comme nous. J'entends des petits couinement qui proviennent de Tweek et je soupire encore puis j'enfonce les mains dans mes poches, un instant j'me suis dit que ça le rassurerait p'tet si je lui prenais la main, mais j'ai quinze ans et lui quatorze, si jamais un des connard de la classe nous voit il va se foutre de nous et ça va me faire chier. Pas que j'aurais honte, j'suis pas homo et j'm'en bats la race de ce qu'ils peuvent penser. J'aime juste pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule, ça me donne envie de les frapper. C'que j'fini souvent par faire.

- Grouilles toi, j'me caille le cul.

J'dis, à Tweek. Il traine, j'ai même pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il regarde partout autour de lui. Il flippe tout le temps. Je l'entends grincer un « trop de pression » derrière moi. Il me casse les couilles, j'veux mon duvet. Je soupire et lui attrape le poignet.

- Bouge toi sinon le monstre dévoreur d'yeux de la forêt va venir te bouffer les globes oculaires et t'y verra plus rien, tu seras aveugle a vie.

- KYA !

Pendant son cri il agrippe ses deux mains autour de mon bras, j'grimace en sentant ses ongles rentrer dans ma peau mais j'fais abstraction, activant le pas. Ça ne manque pas, on arrive au camp cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai le bras défoncé et un blondinet tout tremblant à côté de moi. Putain, je partage ma tente avec, j'avais zappé. Je rentre dans le minable habitacle orange fluo et retire mes pompes avant de me glisser en dessous du duvet, encore tout habillé. J'ai trop froid. Tweek s'assoit à côté de moi, les jambes repliées. J'ai sommeil putain.

- Tu l'as –gnh – déjà vu toi, le m-monstre dév-dévoreur d'yeux ?

J'baille. Eh merde, maintenant il va flipper. Je soupire.

- J'déconnais Tweek, il existe pas. C'était juste pour qu'tu marches plus vite.

Je me tourne sur le côté et regarde le tissu de la tente. J'ai les yeux qui me pique. J'suis crevé. HS, comme on dit.

- T'es mé-méchant Craig, tu sais –gnh – que j'ai p-peur de ces cho-choses là !

- J't'ai taquiné Tweeky, allez bois le café dans ton thermos et dors.

Il avale sa salive et ouvre son sac, je le regarde pas, je l'entends. Le bruit de la fermeture éclaire, ses petites mains fouillant frénétiquement dans ses affaires, puis ses doigts fins attrapant son mug thermos en porcelaine, le couvercle dévissé puis enfin des grandes gorgée. J'me dis que les parents de Tweek sont des malades. L'habituer au café dés son enfance, tu m'étonnes qu'il ait un grain. Il boit ça comme une vieille boirait sa tisane pour bien dormir. J'entends un froissement de tissu et je ferme les yeux en expirant, je vais enfin pouvoir roupiller.

- Oh n-non…

- Quoi ? je demande sur un ton pas franchement aimable.

- J'ai oublié Coffee ! –gnh – comment je v-vais faire ! Je peux p-pas –gnh – dormir sans Co-coffee ! RHA c'est trop de pr-pression ! Je stress ! Peut-être qu'on me l'a v-volé, c'est les g-gnomes !

Je met les mains sur mes oreilles et pousse un soupir exaspérer avant de me redresser sur mes bras. Pour avoir dormit chez Tweek plus d'un coup, je sais ce que c'est que Coffee. Un vieil ours marron défraîchit à la tête branlante qui put le café et la bave à plein nez. Ça pour sur, cette loque porte bien son nom.

- Tweek, t'es un ado maintenant, plus un gosse. Tu peux dormir sans.

- N-non j'ai t-trop l'habitude ! Si j'ai p-pas quelque chose à serrer dans m-ma main je str-stresse trop ! Trop de stress !

Je roule des yeux et retire mon bonnet avant de lui flanquer les mains.

- Dors.

Il avale sa salive dans un « glups » bruyant et se glisse dans son duvet en tremblant, mon bonnet coincé entre les doigts. Je le regarde faire puis ferme à nouveau les yeux, espérant pouvoir enfin gagner les bras de Morphée. Un instant, je crus qu'il était enfin calmé. J'y crus, vraiment.

- Tu jures qu'il existe vraiment pas ?

Putain de merde. J'ai été con d'inventer un monstre, il va faire une psychose toute la nuit.

- Ouais, j'l'ai inventé.

Il acquiesce et relève le bonnet prêt de son nez. J'inspire profondément. Tout vas bien…

- Et les tr-trolls ?!

Il veut ma mort.

- Ça n'existe pas.

- Tu es –gnh– sur, hein ?

Bordel Tweek, fermes ta gueule et laisse moi dormir. Je crève de lui balancer ça, mais c'est pas sympa, comme c'est moi pote, je prends sur moi. Je soupire encore.

- Certain.

Il a l'air de se calmer. J'vais enfin avoir la paix. Je me positionne mieux sous les couverture et sens mon esprit commencer à divaguer. J'pense aux clopes, à Marsh, aux jeux vidéos, a ma console, au skate, a des nouvelles pompes, au sweat de ma marque préféré, aux clopes encore, au café, au petit déjeuner…

- KYA !

Je sursaute violement et je soupire bruyamment.

- Quoi ?

J'ai les nerfs. Je commençais à m'endormir, il me fait chier. J'ai envie de l'assommer.

- J'ai entendu un b-bruit dehors !

- Bordel Tweek tu veux pas pioncer une bonne fois pour toutes ?!

Ça y est. Il m'a énervé. Il secoue la tête de gauche à droite, frénétiquement et il remonte le duvet jusqu'au dessus de sa bouche.

- Tu m'as men-mentit ! C'était un monstre j'en suis certain !

- Putain Tweek, y'a pas de monstre ici, je balance en posant mon front contre le matelas de fortune.

- Je le crois pas !

Je redresse la tête et lui lance un regard noir avant de laisser sortir tout mon agacement dans un souffle. Fallait que je me calme avant de lui éclater la tête contre le sol.

- Le vent, on est dans une forêt, c'est normal qu'il y ait des bruits. Oui il y a des animaux, mais c'est des normaux, y'a pas de monstres. C'est juste maman castor et ses petits qui rentrent se coucher. Comme la famille écureuil qui rentre dans son arbre pour regarder la téloche. Ils en ont bien rien à foutre que y'ait des ados qui dorment dans la prairie, je t'assure, ils en ont plein d'autres ou ils peuvent danser entres animaux niais.

J'ai l'impression de parler à un gosse de deux ans, finalement ça m'a peut-être servit de faire du baby-sitting sur Ruby, au moins je sais à peu près gérer les morveux. Tweek est une sorte de mioche, un sale môme trouillard coincé dans le corps d'un garçon de quatorze ans. Je roule des yeux et ouvre mon duvet sur le côté.

- Viens.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ta gueule et viens.

Il s'exécute et se glisse sous mon duvet, collant son corps frêle contre le mien. Je sens une de ses jambes venir se placer entre les miennes et il pose la tête contre ma clavicule, tremblant.

- Mais tu es sur que…

- Fais pas chier, si jamais y'a un monstre il me bouffera avant toi va.

Il se redresse et me regarde avec des grands yeux. Merde.

- Je déconne, je te protègerais.

- Mais tu-tu as dit que ça n'ex-existait pas !

Je roule des yeux et embrasse son front avant de coller de force sa tête contre mon pectoraux.

- Ca n'existe pas, dors.

Il avale sa salive en tremblant, je sens ses doigts se serrer sur mon sweat. Il va reparler, je le sens.

- Tu pr-promets ?!

Bingo. Il me gave trop. Je redresse son visage avec mon index et je l'embrasse. Juste comme ça. Je pose ma bouche contre la sienne et je saisis sa lèvre inférieur entre la mienne avant de passer ma langue sur celle-ci puis je m'écarte. Tweek est rouge comme une pivoine. Je souris légèrement, amusé. Il est adorable. J'embrasse son front et me rallonge convenablement en le serrant contre moi.

Le silence, enfin. Les bruits de la nuit se font entendre, j'entends des grillons au loin, le souffle du vent contre la tente, le léger sifflement de la brise qui s'infiltre sous la toile.

- Craig ?

Cette fois Tweek à chuchoté, je l'en remercie. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux et je me contente de glisser mes doigts entre ses cheveux.

- hum ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

Je crois que c'est la première fois que mon ami caféinomane ne panique pas en parlant et ne bégaye pas. Il a une jolie voix. Je caresse sa chevelure couleur paille et rouvre les paupières avant de descendre un peu dans le lit, afin de me retrouver à sa hauteur. Je dépose un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres et le serre contre moi avant de murmurer.

- Ta gueule et tu sauras.

Je souris et enfouis la tête dans son cou, ses cheveux désordonnés chatouillant mon visage. Je mentais, il ne le saurait jamais, même moi je savais pas pourquoi. C'était comme ça, c'est tout. Maintenant, je pouvais enfin pioncer. Cette nuit là, je rêvais que je dansais avec des trolls et des castor dans une prairie tout en buvant du café. Saloperie de Tweek.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, les mauvaises comme les bonne critiques sont toujours bonnes à prendre :)


End file.
